


Never Much

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	Never Much

Hux had never had much, as a child, but as he looked down at their daughter sleeping with her toys all around her, he knew it wouldn’t be the same for her. She would have everything that they could offer her, but he knew that it wasn’t just the toys and educational games that mattered. 

It was also the time that they both gave her, something that they had to put into their schedules. Hux sometimes brought her along, tucked into a sling while he paced the bridge. 

As Supreme Leader, Kylo was busy, but she would never have known. He made as much time for her as Hux did. Something about seeing the Supreme leader bow down to kiss their daughters forehead made his stomach flop. 

Hux had never had his parents, his mother was sent away after she gave birth and when his father was around all he could remember was pain. He had tried to forget his past, but now he thought about it. As he reached in and touched her soft little cheek he promised her she would never know a childhood like his own. 

They would give her the universe.


End file.
